


Dying of Disease

by fuzzyhamish



Series: STOCKING FILLS 2021 [15]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Fanart, M/M, SickTony, Sickfic, hes a drama queen, its only a cold, tony is sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyhamish/pseuds/fuzzyhamish
Summary: Hello, I've decided to fill this prompt with fanart! Please comment and share!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: STOCKING FILLS 2021 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163204
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	Dying of Disease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [masterlokisev159](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterlokisev159/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [masterlokisev159](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterlokisev159/pseuds/masterlokisev159) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> 1) SevSellingYetiMerch (Sev)
> 
> 2) Short prompts  
> -Sick Tony, protective Steve  
> -Tsum soulmates/Steve and Tony have pet tsums that fall in love! (Bonus if tsum size difference ;)  
> -Warlord Steve, Tony captured/gifted 
> 
> 3)Long prompts  
> -Tony has not had great experiences with partners in the past but Steve is great. But when Steve wants to have sex with him, he's afraid Steve might hurt him. Little does he know, Steve would never (cue soft sweet sex where Steve is wonderful and Tony is so happy and feels so safe in the end)!  
> -After Siberia, Tony is convinced Steve doesn't care about him anymore. But when he's threatened, a mysterious stranger keeps getting him out of trouble. Maybe Steve does care after all and they talk.  
> -Fury orders Tony on a mission where he's bait. Steve is extremely unhappy about it and of course, tags along. It's just that no one expects Steve to be THAT good at keeping Tony safe (least of all Tony)
> 
> 4) DNW; MCD, unhappy ending, cheating, character bashing, scat/watersports, vomit, vore, underage sexual content, age-play, bottom!steve, bathroom kinks, pre-serum steve
> 
> 5) I love Steve being protective and Tony feeling insecure to start with! Also, Omega Tony and alpha Steve in any of the above, bonding, a little bit of possessiveness and generally just Tony being surprised by how much Steve cares about him is pretty much my fave! I love tsums and warlords too (though I'd happily read most things tbh-any fics or art and I'm a very VERY happy tsum!!!)


End file.
